


Don't Bet On It

by HeroFizzer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Elcor, Free Use, Hanar, Krogan, Multi, Salarian - Freeform, blowjob, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Inspired by the Czechs living out sexual Fantasy by letting men fuck willing women, Aria decides this is the best punishment for the ladies of the SR-2 Normandy, forcing them to pay off a major debt. And they only have so much time before Shepard leaves Omega without them.





	1. Prologue

Aria T'Loak, asari bad girl, grins pleasantly at the poker table in her club Afterlife, looking about at the other girls she plays against. The female members of the SR-2 Normandy are almost exposed to the self-proclaimed ruler of Omega, having bet almost everything they have in some means of thinking they could outplay her. How wrong they were...

“I swear she cheats...” grumbles Jack, a tattooed woman who nearly bares all. As the infamous Subject Zero her bionic powers are incredible, although extremely dangerous in her hands. Thankfully in one of her bets she lost she had to wear a bracelet that would nullify that ability. Hence why Aria is even still sitting at the table.

“Of course she cheats,” whispers Tali, the quarian engineer that, like all of her species, are incapable of removing their enviro-suits for the need to survive, “she's the owner of this place AND rules Omega! Who's idea was it to challenge her to a game of cards, JACK?”

“She started it!' Subject Zero hisses back.

“That's why you shouldn't be so easily taunted into temptation, Jack.” says Liara T'soni, another asari of a less violent and rude nature compared to Aria. “No good can ever come from jumping head first into a scenario.”

As Liara sounds like the voice of reason, the other human female of the group, Cerberus agent and perfect gene pool Miranda Lawson, cocks an eyebrow at her asari crew member. “And...that's why you're sitting at this table right now with your arm over your breasts, right, Liara?”

The blue skinned asari hangs her head in shame, having wagered her top as it's all she has left from spending so many credits on this game. “I swear, when I was winning the adrenaline felt so pleasant. Now I just want that feeling back. And perhaps my top...”

“Tough luck, bitch.” Aria cackles, throwing out playing cards for the next round. “You guys should've known better than to fuck with Aria. Rule number one, if you'll recall.” As she looks down at her hand she has the most pleasant expression on her lips, a telling sign that the crew of the SR-2 Normandy should give in while they can.

“I fold.” says Tali.

“Same.” Miranda groans, slamming her hand on the table.

“Motherfucker...” growls Jack. The girls look over at their asari teammate, awaiting her answer to fold in for the round. They see no change in expression on her lip, only keeping their eyes on her hands as she slides the cards face up on the table.

“Four aces.” Liara says gently, her lips curling into a smile. The other members of her crew look on, impressed she can even pull off such a hand. Of course, then they realize that Aria has yet to reveal her cards, and anticipate the worst. Aria looks on at the lighter skinned asari, a deadpan expression on her face as she glares.

After a light laugh, the ruler of Omega says, "Not a bad hand, T'soni." Taking that as a hint she had won, Liara reaches out for the large sum of chips in the middle of the table, grabbing for her top as well…only for Aria to swat her blue hands away. "Not bad…but not good enough to beat this, either." Tossing her hand of cards to the table, the Normandy female crew watches in horror as she drops a royal flush down, signifying her victory.

"What?!" Tali shouts. "How is that even possible?! That's five aces total!"

"You're going to accuse me of cheating?" Aria laughs, dragging her winnings towards her. "You girls are already neck deep in debt, are you sure you'd like to accuse Omega's ruler of rigging shit in her favor?"

"Fuck yeah we-" Jack is interrupted by Miranda placing her hand over the bionic's mouth, stopping her from possibly causing further damage to their situation.

"I think it's time we call it a night." Miranda says begrudgingly. "We have a few days left on Omega, and Shepard is still taking care of a mission, but I'm exhausted. And I'm sure all of you are as well."

"Nooot so fast." Aria says, raising her finger at the four Normandy girls as they raise from their seats. "You ladies still have a massive IOU on your hands. You know this, right? You bit off much more than you can chew, and the fact one of you is now topless? That's not a good sign to how much debt you're in with me."

"We can get you the money eventually." Miranda says coldly. "Just give us a few more missions to go on, eliminate the Collector hideout, get a big reward, and it will be in your hands soon enough."

Smirking, Aria shakes her head at the Cerberus agent. "Nah uh. It doesn't work like that out here in Omega. You owe money, you work for that money, and you do NOT leave until that debt is paid back to me!"

"Fine, damn bitch…" Jack grumbles. "We'll work the damn thing off if we have to. Just tell us what pays well for what we owe you."

Giving it a moment's thought, Aria taps her chin as she formulates a pleasant idea. Pleasant for her, anyway. "Hm…seeing as you're in deep shit, and one of you even bet their dignity away…" she reaches into the pile of her winnings, holding a small piece of paper that reads "DIGNITY", "I think I know what you can do for me."

All eyes turn to Liara, who notices how her team mates stare daggers in her direction. "What? What is it? I was desperate to get another win!"

"Keelah, Liara…just…Keelah." sighs Tali, who palms the visor of her helmet.

##

Unable to leave Afterlife until their debt is paid off, the Normandy girls are led down a series of steps by some of Aria's guards until they arrive in a dingy, metallic area that looks as though it's in dire need of cleanup. As they get closer to their destination, they start to hear moaning and grunting from various areas, as if some wild fight were going on, like an underground wrestling show.

"That…IS fighting I hear, correct?" Liara asks her teammates. "We're going to be in some form of hand to hand combat, yes?"

"God, you're fucking naive…" Jack states with an aggravated sigh. "I've been in enough gangbangs along the galaxy to know that is NOT what fighting sounds like."

"Oh, it's going to be one of those places, is it?" Miranda speaks up.

When they arrive at their destination, the girls are escorted into a series of rooms that seem designed for oddly particular usage, as the room they inspect may be empty, but still contains minor clues over what they're about to get involved with. There are numerous holes in the walls, each of them large enough to fit a woman's body inside of. Peeking into one shows a small room that features a door to lead into that back area, as well as a hanging station for their clothing. While two of the holes are placed next to one another, there's one raised multiple feet off the ground, and a smaller one adjacent to a larger one in the far corner of the room. Upon expecting the smaller hole, Tali tilts her head in curiosity as she wonders what use these holes could possibly have, and what their ultimate purpose is. Hanging over these holes is a picture each, though they all appear buggy and full of static. But close examination shows the four that these are, in fact, pictures of attractive females from the shoulders up, and Jack has a good idea already on what their task is going to be.

"…We're gonna get fucked." She says out of frustration.

"Oh, Keelah…" Tali sighs, "I was really hoping that wasn't going to be the case."

"Considering this is Aria we're dealing with, is it really any surprise she'd have us shred our dignity away like this to pay her back?" Miranda asks.

"I think I'd rather lose my dignity in fighting over this…" Liara says just before Jack points a charged up bionic hand near her face.

"You're really one to talk right now, T'soni!" growls Subject Zero. "If you hadn't given up your stupid fucking dignity we might not be in this situation right now!"

"Nah, you'd still be here even if she didn't." Aria says as she steps in the room with the Normandy crew. "I just thought I'd point out to you all how willing she was to get something back in her wallet, for the fun of it." None of the other girls look greatly amused by Aria's unusual sense of humor, but the Omega ruler doesn't expect them to. "Anyway, follow me. I'm going to give you girls just a tiny tour of what you'll be doing around here."

The Normandy girls follow, with Liara still holding her hands against her exposed chest. Aria shows off one of the many rooms being used as an example of their debt repayments, with the others seeing it in action. They watch on as a long line of males from several species are in wait to use the 'facilities', which is females of mostly human or asari species planted inside of the holes, getting rammed every which way by the males. Miranda eyes a krogan plowing away at a small asari's petite frame, the woman on her back while her legs and pelvic region stick out of the wall, the hard shelled alien holding himself close to her as he climaxes within her pussy. The Cerberus agent gasps in shock as she watches the asari's stomach bloat up, likely being filled with gallons of semen from just this one alien alone. When the krogan finishes with emptying his load, he pulls his shaft out of her snatch, which oozes jizz onto a floor already pooling with the substance. As soon as the krogan walks away, a salarian male approaches her, unzipping his pants to start working his shaft to go inside of her.

"Wait…I thought salarian males were asexual." Miranda speaks up.

"That's what they want people to think." scoffs Aria. "Those guys are so horny they've gotten good at hiding it. But it's the salarian females that make them pull that act. And trust me, you do NOT want to see a salarian girl's vag."

"We'll take your word for it." Tali says nonchalantly. "But there's a problem here, Aria. I can't leave my enviro suit, because if I do, I'd die. And I'd rather not have that happen to me just to sleep around to pay some debt."

"Technically it's not sleeping around when you're going to be in one spot." Aria says, much to the crew's annoyance. "Besides, I have you covered. Dr. Mordin developed a drug that allows quarians to leave their enviro suits temporarily, and this particular one should last you long enough to pay the debt off. Though we'll be giving you a small prescription just in case."

"Swell," sighs an angry Tali, the engineer wondering in her mind why there's no permanent solution for her species, "just give me one…"

"So, I guess we just go to work then?" Miranda asks.

"Not quite." Aria says, shaking her head. "You're going to have to choose which room you want to use. We have areas designated specifically for patrons going by their endowment sizes. The larger and more aggressive they get with you, the ho, the more you get paid."

"We are not hos!" Liara insists.

"Whatever, ho." shrugs the Omega ruler. "So before you all decide that you're just going to take the tiniest of dicks because it's safer for you and your body…here's how payments are broken down. The majority, 80 percent, goes to moi. 19 percent will be given to maintenance of this facility and most of Omega. We need to keep that engine running after all."

"So that just leaves…one percent." Jack growls.

"Tell me we receive that at least." says a worrisome Tali, who watches as Aria nods in response.

Looking over at a nearby price sheet for reference, Liara removes her hands from her chest, exposing her breasts to use her omni tool to make a few calculations. "With the amount each level pays, if we go by the basic level and only achieve one percent of their payment, it would take…" Liara's jaw drops at the final number, stating to the others, "several weeks!"

"What?! But we only have a few days before Shepard and the Normandy take off for the next mission!" Tali shouts in a panic. 

Aria laughs to herself, watching as the ladies of the Normandy shoe signs of panic. "So those bigger dicks are looking quite appetizing right now, aren't they ladies?"

Miranda sighs, starting to unzip her Cerberus jumpsuit. "I suppose we have no choice, girls." she says to the rest of the crew. "Let's take them as big as they hand them out."


	2. First Day on the Job

It's not much later that the Normandy ladies find themselves inside the paneling of the room, laying on their backs atop some surprisingly padded benches in their birthday suits as they await their first customers. The digital screens over the holes feature a head shot of each ladies as well, indicating who the men are going to be lining up for in order to penetrate their holes.

"The next few days are gonna suck, you know?" Jack sighs as she stares up at the ceiling. "I mean, yeah, I've taken some huge dicks in my life, but it's been so long. I'd be worried my pussy is out of practice."

"Please stop." Tali insists. "It's bad enough I'm sacrificing my livelihood to satisfy a bunch of perverts that want to pound my quarian behind, I really don't need the imagery in my head."

"At least you get to relax," Liara pipes in, leaning on her side in such an awkward angle while she's inside the holes by the far corner, "this position doesn't come off as too comfy."

"Just suck it up, girls," Miranda instructs them, her legs dangling in the air as she lays in the highest hole, "the sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner we leave before Shepard and the rest take off."

"Where is Shepard, anyway?" asks Tali.

"HOPEFULLY he's on a mission with the other dickheads and isn't screwing around!" Jack shouts.

After some time has passed, Aria pokes her head into the large and dingy room, seeing that the girls are all set in their designates areas. "Good, you're all set. The gentlemen are ready for you all, so I hope you're prepared."

"As prepared as one can get…" Miranda sighs.

After Aria leaves, it doesn't take long after for the numerous men to enter into the quasi-sexual dungeon, lining up at each hole to have their turn with the ladies of the Normandy. Seemingly already popular is Tali's hole, likely for the rarity of having sex with a quarian woman, especially one with a backside like hers. Least popular, surprisingly, is Miranda's hole, with even more people lining up to have a turn with the tattooed bald woman over the much curvier Cerberus agent. None of them could see the lines at all, as the men were able to have a more anonymous nature to their time while their faces are plastered for all in the room to see.

Up first for Tali is a massive krogan schlong, one that slaps hard enough against the quarian's snatch that it causes her to flinch. Her ass rises off the bench she lays on as her back arches, the engineer's body already flinching from how hard and heavy the krogan cock is on her groin. As she feels the rough rod push against her folds for entry, the engineer grabs hold of the side of the bench, teeth clenched as she prepares for the inevitable push inside. One the krogan's head slips between her lips, she winced and growls as the shaft stretches her out, causing her to fear that he may split her in two. With his short arms the krogan manages to lift Tali's legs up by the thighs, holding them up to give himself better access to her pussy, managing to reach his base into her groin. With hard thrusts the krogan's reptilian frame pounds into Tali's plump backside, her quarian ass cheeks quaking every time he rams into the engineer, who continues to hold onto the bench even as she's stretched out by a surprisingly gigantic schlong. Her breathing grows heavy, taking in deep amounts of air as she continues to stare at the ceiling in order to keep her mind on any other matter while the reptilian alien pounds away at her body, its quads slamming hard into her as they all collide with one another, making the impact to her body even harsher than it should be.

For Miranda, her line of patrons consisted surprisingly of mostly salarians, who seem curious about the female human's anatomy the most. Miranda's visiting hole is high enough that any turian can reach her pussy with her mouth, though a step ladder is provided for them and others if they wish to sexually penetrate her with their endowments rather than their tongues. Even so, salarians have such long fingers that they can manage to reach the hole, which is what the first salarian in line manages to do with Miranda. Her body shivers as two of his fingers slide into her pussy, wriggling around as they try to dig their way further inside of her snatch. Lawson takes deep heavy breaths, her breasts moving about as he stomach rises and sinks in rhythm. Lifting her head up, Miranda sees something moving against the lining of her stomach, even feeling it poking into her body. She guesses quite well it's the salarian's fingers, given their extraterrestrial reach. She watches on as the fingers continue to poke against her stomach, rubbing against the lining of her skin. The Cerberus agent begins to sweat as the fingers run under her stomach, giving her the most unusual of massages that she's ever experienced in her life. The fingers soon leave her pussy, allowing Miranda a moment to sigh of relief now that she wasn't being poked in the stomach through her reproductive organs. She awaits the next patron to have their way with her, unaware that the same salarian had grabbed the stepladder, managing to get level with her crotch as it hangs out the hole. After he unzips his suit to pull out his surprisingly long rod, which holds a five inch circumference, the salarian pushes it into Miranda's lips, managing to slowly slide it inside of her. As she feels the cock slide into her pussy, Miranda sucks on her lower lip, keeping her eyes on the ceiling of her room to remain focused. The pole continues to slither inside of her, feeling the head hit against her cervix. This causes her to grab onto the bench, while her feet push up against the wall, her toes curling as the salarian begins to ram into the human female.

Over at Jack, though she can't see much through her hole, she manages to see the last thing she anticipated to show up inside of a glorified gloryhole; an elcor. Though she can't see how, the elcor manages to use its front legs to rest against the wall, standing upright with its support. The bionic seethes as she feels the space elephant push its large, thick trunk of a shaft inside of her, the former criminal taking deep breaths. “Okay, this...actually isn't so bad. This is big, but nothing I can't handle...nhg...” Biting down on her finger, Subject Zero gets an idea of how big the elcor feels, though she makes special not of the way he grinds his hips into her crotch. “Goddamn though, he knows how to work it!”

As the elcor continues to plow into Jack's body, he says in a slow, monotone voice, “With great excitement: Oh yes. Oh baby. Eat it, you bitch. Take my hard cock. Take it now. Be my breeding bitch, you fucking tattooed whore.” Snuffleupagus's space cousin continues to thrust into Jack's thighs, the weight of his body turning them read as they swell from the harsh impact. Subject Zero grunts, her legs squeezing into the elcor's body as her body tenses up, a feeling of arousal washing over her mind with how the elcor stretches her out. Though she may be adjusted to something as big as this, the bionic still enjoys the way it stretches her stomach so far out as it slides through her body, though the elcor manages to push further into her body, with the head of its beefy rod going all the way up to her chest. Jack seethes, finding this to be a new sensation for her; never before had she felt a rod so big go so far up her body, only managing to get as far as her belly. 

“God...holy fuck, it's that huge?!” she says to herself, her eyes watching as the cock pushes all the way up to her chest, pushing her breasts out as a result. She pushes her feet harder into the elcor's body, grunting as she starts to sweat as well. Her hands tweak at her nipples, breathing heavily through clenched teeth as she tries to hold back a feeling that could result in an orgasm. “God, keep fucking my pussy with that giant ass tree trunk shaft! Just don't...make me...cum...hngh! Let me cherish this, please...!”

Finally, our attention arrives at Liara, who manages to have her mouth and ass against the holes of the wall. Despite her awkward positioning, the asari archaeologist manages to take whatever giant slabs of meat come her way. The stretching of her throat is rough, as she rarely ever gives blow jobs out, but her ass is getting a nice treatment, despite both of her holes being visible to the male patrons. Though she finds herself very surprised at the attention that her asshole receives, feeling a large number of endowments massaging her ass cheeks while at least one of them is penetrating her anal cavity. It's only when another client speaks up that the asari realizes what's going on.

“Hey buddy, you paid for the price of all those tentacles, you might as well be using them!”

“This one seems to not understand the patience that is needed with hanar relations...”

“Relations shmelations, I'm on lunch break! Pick up the pace! I don't get a lot of asari poon, yanno?!”

While Liara's throat is at work on a long salarian pole, she looks back to realize that the endowment in her ass is actually one of many tentacles owned by a hanar. As she realizes that another customer is urging him to use all of his tendrils at once, Liara panics, her body in a cold sweat as she prays to whatever god she still believes in that it won't be painful.

It was painful.

Liara cries out as multiple tendrils slither inside of her ass, with the tentacles stretching her out with the way they dig inside of her body at the same time. She almost gags on the salarian rod still in her throat, coughing as the head hits against the back of her throat. She squeezes her anal cavity down hard on the numerous hanar tentacles, trying her best to hold them in. She asks herself why none of the long tendrils thought to enter her still vacant pussy, though she could only wager it was a celibacy issue with their religious beliefs. Even now she reminds herself that she should really consider redoing her research on the hanar, though she obviously couldn't get any work done now with the current predicament. Even so the out of rhythm thrusting the hanar makes with his tentacles causes Liara to lose focus, stopping her work on the salarian cock as her body quivers from the numerous thrusts made into her anus. In an odd case the salarian rod starts to slowly inflate down her throat, stretching it out at a crazy rate. She remains choking on the shaft, her saliva hacking up as she tries to adjust to the sudden inflation of the salarian rod. While she does so, Liara's body soon acts instinctively against her, with her ass backing into the hanar tentacles while they push into her, realizing that the hanar's odd shell body isn't too far away from her ass, given how far up it the tendrils are. “Ah, yes, this one likes the feeling of your cornhole, my sweet.” the hanar says to Liara from the other side of her hole. “It is very enticing, a good substitute for the baby makers we cannot touch.”

“God, stop trying to be fucking poetic and just cum in her ass already!”

“This one must learn himself patience...” says the hanar in a surprisingly annoyed tone.

As each of the girls continues to take a shaft from their first clients, they feel their bodies getting further turned on, although Jack appears to be the most stretched of the bunch. The bionic even rubs her feet on the massive trunk that is the elcor's shaft, hearing as heavy a breathing as one can get from a space elephant. “With wild arousal: Oh fuck me, baby, I'm getting hard. I'm going to cum. Oh yes. Oh fuck.”

'Goddammit, then just cum in me already!” Jack growls, getting more animalistic as she becomes impatient for his seed. “God, fuck! Plow my pussy! Stretch my womb out to my chest...yes, yes, YES! HRRRGH!” Jack's body tenses up as she cries out, feeling the elcor's seed busting inside of her pussy and filling up her snatch. The semen bleeds into her womb, filling that up at a record pace while inflating it like a balloon. Jack watches on as her tattooed chest and stomach bloats up, the cum causing her torso to slosh around with how much is inside her. By the time the elcor has completed his climax and pulled out, Subject Zero's stomach towers over her, making her happy that the room she's laying in isn't so tiny and cramped. Once the elcor pulls out and steps away, Jack whimpers as her stretched out cunt sprays the seed out like a fountain, causing her to deflate just a little.

With Miranda, the thin yet long schlong of the salarian surprises her, as it slowly inflates itself within her stomach, growing from a mere rod into the girth of a telephone pole. Miranda whimpers, with the size her stomach stretches out to, expecting a gigantic blast of cum to hit her womb with a massive impact. She prepares herself, holding onto her bench as she awaits the inevitable salarian climax. The nerdy alien soon releases his seed within Miranda, but it's done in such a peculiar way; rather than a long rope of seed, the salarian releases it all in one big solid clump, like a giant snowball being rolled into Lawson's uterus. Miranda watches on in awed horror, having never seen such a spectacle in her life, as he had never heard of any one species releasing their load in such a fashion. It makes her stomach out to be similar to that of a pregnant woman, with how gigantic it is. The salarian pulls his deflated cock out, leaving the Cerberus agent to wonder how she would handle this with further salarians, assuming more are in line at this very moment...

For Tali, the feeling of krogan quads slamming into her body has made her cum several times over, making her wonder how she can still be conscious after squirting all over the place. She had lost count around the seventh orgasm, though it's hard to hold back when a reptilian creature like this rams his gigantic set of balls into her. She'd find it hard to believe if she could sit at all in the coming days, given how the krogan treats her body. His shaft soon pushes all the way inside the quarian's snatch, its rough nature pushing against her vaginal walls as she wonders what's going to happen next. The krogan lets out a hearty laugh as his seed squeezes from the slit, spraying down Tali's pussy until it stretches her stomach out, inflating it to make the quarian engineer look similar to that of a pregnant woman. The young alien squirts out one more time, her juices sputtering out around the krogan cock as they dribble onto the edge of the bench, dripping down to the floor at the reptilian creature's feet. The krogan pulls out, moving out of the way for a turian that seems more interested in using his tongue while Tali does her best to hold the krogan seed within her.

For Liara it's a double whammy, or an octuple whammy given the many tendrils the hanar holds inside her ass. She didn't even know that the pink floating jellyfish could breed that way, as she feels her stomach fill up quickly with loads of hanar jizz. The intense blasting of the seed bloats her up fast, the asari noticing how her stomach now looked as though she'd be expecting in a manner of days. Hopefully she wouldn't be holding onto all of this at once, though that concern washes away when the salarian cums. It's when the giant ball of cum drops in her she's thankful that the head of his shaft is dangling over her stomach, as it bloats her out quite quickly into the same size as Miranda. Liara's eyes grow wide as she feels her stomach expand even further, with a gigantic snowball of salarian semen plopping down inside her body, expanding her stomach's width even further as a result. When the hanar pulls out of her ass, Liara finds it's at least easy to squeeze his load out of the anal cavity, but that semen snowball is there to stay, at least until she can break it down.

All four Normandy ladies are given only a handful of seconds to recover, taking deep breaths without being able to rehydrate themselves, as they knew there would be a long line of horny alien males ready to plow away at their bodies. And yet, as they prepare for whatever's about to penetrate their holes next, the girls can't help but wonder where Commander Shepard is during all of this...

##

Though Shepard may be in the Afterlife, he certainly felt he was in heaven with the way Aria's strippers were pleasing him. Several lapdances, blowjobs, some asari pussy to tame his cock...he grins happily as he thinks to himself that life can't get better than this.

As three asari women dance in front of him within Afterlife's champagne room, the commander can't help but wonder what it would be like to have sex with a female krogan...

“Hey,” he asks the strippers, “is there any female krogans on the clock?”


	3. Adjusting

Two days had passed for the Normandy girls, having only very minor breaks between the long lines of perverted clients. Even at this moment the four women only have five minutes left before the next batch comes in. Liara is squatting in a corner of her awkward room, grunting as she empties out her ass and pussy with the mountains of cum she's taken in, while the salarian semen snowball still has yet to break down in her stomach. Tali coughs up enough semen that she swears it's permanently replaced her saliva, while Miranda pounds away at the salarian snowball inside of her to force it to break. Jack, meanwhile, massages her hands over her stomach to slowly relieve her body of the elcor cum, which surprisingly remained within her for such a long period of time, given how a few hours back her belly towered over her.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous...” Miranda groans, pounding away at her stomach. “It's no wonder we don't see salarians being great big perverts! This kind of thing isn't common among any other species!”

“Yeah, that's...Liara, wouldn't you guys deal with this often with salarians?” asks Tali, wiping her chin of seed.

“Honestly? I've never...ngh! I've never been with a salarian, and no asari I know has been either.” grunts the asari as she pushes harder to empty her stomach.

“Motherfucking elcor...” Jack grumbles. “So how close are we to our goal?”

After emptying everything but the salarian snowball, Liara checks her omni-tool to work on the math. “Given the price that each male has paid since two days ago, judging by the numbers that Aria has told us, take one percent of that...” The other girls wait with baited breath, hoping that the asari's response would be anything positive. “And...it looks like we're on our way, but we'd be cutting it very close. By the time we pay it off and get our clothes on, the Normandy would be preparing to take off.”

“How the fuck are you able to get THAT specific on the details?!” asks an annoyed Jack, finally able to sit up after all the elcor cum has left her system.

“Regardless...” Miranda says, checking for the time, “we might as well get ready. Show time's almost here again.”

Jack growls, plummeting back onto the bench. “I JUST dumped that shit out of me, fuck...”

As the girls get back into position, Aria pokes her head in once more. “Oh good, you're all set? I just want to give you a heads up, you're getting pretty close, both getting the payment done AND making sure you're out of here with enough time to leave. You're going to have to pick up the pace somehow if you don't want to get left behind.”

“Somehow I doubt we can move a bunch of perverts faster...” Miranda says quietly to herself.

Once more the floodgates open up, with the lines forming behind each girl. This time around Liara is bent over on her bench, her upper body remaining inside the hole while her ass sticks out and her legs touch the ground. Liara is once again cramped up awkwardly inside the corner of the room, allowing use of both her mouth and ass to the males coming in. Miranda and Jack are in the same positions as last time, staring patiently at the ceiling as they await the inevitable penetrations.

This time around, Jack's line is the longest, with Miranda still having the shortest amount of interest. This time she seems to have attracted men from the volus, who one would never think to be in the right kind of shape to have sex with anyone given how limited their breathing gets. What she's unable to see is that the volus all carry various sex toys on them, each long enough to manage their reach for Lawson's pussy even at the highest step on the ladder. The first volus in line turns on a Hitachi that features an add-on, which can extend inside of Miranda's vagina. Though the attachment extends far into Miranda's snatch, it should be noted that the device has an odd tube attached to it, extending from the volus's hip. Sliding the attachment into Miranda's pussy, the volus reaches for the power switch, sliding it up to the highest setting. The vibrations she feels surprise Miranda, causing her body to quiver given how powerful it is against her own pussy walls, working like an internal chop massage. Her teeth chatter as she clings to the bench, worried that the sudden quaking might cause her to fall off and drop to the ground below her hole.

Liara is busy working on a large krogan dong, one that feels especially rough as it tries to go down into her throat. She grabs hold of it as she feels it being stretched out by the reptilian alien's schlong. From behind she feels a cock that she's yet to experience these last few days press inside her stretched out ass, though can recognize its species immediately by the texture and odd hissing sounds coming from outside. The rigid yet bumpy cock belongs to a vorcha, one of the least attractive species in the milky way galaxy. The asari can feel his claws dig into her ass cheeks, trying to pull her out of the hole while she still has the krogan dong in her mouth, almost choking at the way she's being pulled away from it. Her body tenses up from the nails digging into her blue skin, but tries to hold onto her bench so that she remains in the hole without losing the krogan's shaft.

Tali's head pops up from the bench as she feels a long, slithering shaft slide its way inside her ass, the first time in two days anyone has decided to make use of it. She's never felt the texture inside of her, but given the scaly nature of the cock she could tell it belonged to a drell, surprised by its size as she felt it was as big as an actual anaconda slowly making its way up her anal cavity. While big, it's not that huge either. It still manages to slide against the quarian engineer's stomach, managing to push against it that it raises Tali off the bench, with the cock and stomach lining beneath her. Though she does her best to shift around and better take the rod, she fails to do so as the drell lifts her legs off the ground, holding the quarian by her thighs as he plows into her shapely ass cheeks, which reverberate with every thrust his hips make against her body. The scaly member feels unusual to Tali, as it somehow dries up her anal cavity while feeling like it truly does have a mind of its own, slithering about even as the drell pounds his hips into her body.

And then Jack, whose body has already been stretched by the elcor, is not amused to find that two more elcor are at her hole, talking to one another as if they intend to penetrate her at once.

“Did you hear from Rijo about this particular whore?” asks one elcor flatly to the other. “I hear she can take an elcor rod without issue.”

“That sounds quite the bomb, yo,” says the other elcor in an equally monotone voice, “let's see how good she is at taking the both of us at once.”

“You motherfuckers...” growls Jack, knowing she couldn't stop them from doing what they're about to do. Their front hooves press against the wall, leaning into it with their heavy bodies while their tree trunk sized cocks push into her groin, pressing into her until they each manage to find a hole to excavate. One elcor pushes against the folds of her vagina, squeezing it into her, while the other manages to press easily into her asshole, stretching it out for easy access. Jack doesn't show any signs of this paining her in any way, though she does have feelings of mild annoyance given the way these two are fiddling about. They both manage to stretch her stomach out again, with Subject Zero surprised she's yet to see any stretch marks on the tattoos of her torso. As they thrust their giant bodies into her, Jack watches as the tree trunks move about against her stomach lining visibly giving her an idea where they are within her. “Goddamn, I can barely concentrate with these guys going at me like this.” she grumbles to herself. All she can do is take deep breaths and stare at the ceiling while the two continue to hump at her from outside the hole.

Back to Miranda, the former Cerberus agent jumps up as she feels something emptying out of the Hitachi attachment, filling her pussy up with a spray of sperm, adding to the salarian snowball already within her womb. It appears to Miranda that the technology of the volus makes it so that they use the toys as their means of sexual intercourse, with the tube connecting to the device and emptying its seed from there. Though the snowball makes it hard to tell, she can certainly feel the volus filling up her womb, stretching it out enough. When the Hitachi attachment leaves her pussy, Miranda's body stops shaking, taking a short breather before the next volus steps up to play with her.

For Liara, the experience of the vorcha while also sucking on a krogan dong has not been easy, especially with the aggressive nature of the former. His nails dig hard into her blue skin, pinching down into her ass cheeks in a manner she hasn't felt before, and yet slowly finds to be incredibly arousing, almost making her pussy wet from how intense it makes her feel. She does cry out, her voice muffled by the krogan dong, when the vorcha's seed starts to spew within her ass, emptying at such a rate that the asari has never felt before in her life. The krogan's cock, which remains down Liara's stretched out throat, starts to empty within her stomach, filling it up around the salarian semen snowball. Given how much room the ball of cum takes up inside of her stomach, Liara's body reacts by flushing the vorcha cum out around his shaft, though she doesn't have the same luck with coughing up krogan seed. Once the vorcha pulls its deflating shaft from her ass, Liara makes an attempt to squeeze it out of her backside, a moment short lived when it gets plugged back up by a turian rod. Liara whimpers to herself until the krogan's rod pulls away, leaving her mouth and chin dripping with a mixture of cum and saliva.

As Tali continues to take the drell's giant snake, the quarian engineer swears she feels the head of the shaft slowly open up like a snake mouth, wishing she could see for herself what was going on inside her body. She tenses up, her back arching as she feels the drell's seed spray within her body, filling her stomach up rather quickly. Her body is raised off the bench due to how quickly her belly balloons in size, with her hands barely able to reach the cushioning of the bench. After the drell has finished emptying himself inside of the quarian engineer, he lets go of her legs and moves on with his night, while Tali's legs dangle high. She manages to squeeze the cum out of her ass, blasting it onto the floor into a great big puddle that future customers will care little about as long as they can plow their rods into the engineer's ass. Sighing, Tali finds her stomach deflating rather quickly, deciding perhaps she's better off on her back if it means dealing with this again.

Back to Jack, she's still taking the two elcor, their long tree trunk cocks still ramming into her, the heads pushing against the chest as they attempt to force their way through her throat. To their surprise, they can't manage to squeeze it through to the other side of her body. “I think that this one is having trouble getting our dicks up her throat, dude.” says one elcor in a flat tone.

“Bummer dude,” says the other in a similarly monochrome fashion, “perhaps we should just cum in her pussy for the time being.”

“Might as well,” Jack sighs through her teeth clenched, “I'm not getting any younger waiting for you yaps to move on...”

With her hands already clinging to the sides of the bench, Jack prepares for the inevitable spray down of her stretched out pussy and ass. The elcor release a monotone cry as they climax within Subject Zero, who watches as her belly balloons once again. It rises up in size, towering over her like a mountain once again. Jack breathes heavily as the tree trunk sized dicks continue to hose her insides with elcor seed, with all the extra they have to offer beginning to drip out of her holes around the gigantic rods. Their seed begins to cascade off the bench and onto the floor beneath Jack's hole, her legs raising up high as she repositions herself along the bench. She does her best to remain comfy until the phallic stumps of the elcor pull out of her holes, causing the excessive amounts of seed to pour out of her heavily like a fountain, spraying a large puddle of the milky substance at an angle onto the floor below her. With her breath heavy, Jack continues to try and massage her stomach in a vain attempt to empty the seed out of her once more, despite knowing it will likely never happen until two days from now.

And these were only the starting points for their evening, knowing they still had plenty more to go through.

##

Elsewhere within the deep and dank areas that the girls are working, Aria watches on from a security booth, with cameras angled at the girls from every direction, especially on the ceiling in a location even they can't spot. The ruler of Omega watches on, greedily sticking her hand down her pants while the guard manning the cameras tries his best to ignore the masturbation session his boss is about to go through.

“Uh, ma'am? I know you rule over us and all, but I don't think this is the time or place for that...” says the guard.

Aria only scoffs at his words. “Really? You wanna sit there and tell me that this isn't getting you hard in the slightest?” she moans, her fingers massaging over her clit. 'Besides, you know how badly I want to make sure this gets recorded? Those sluts are doing a fine job, and while they might be getting closer to saving their behinds and paying their debt, we're making bank off these couple of days. And if they succeed? We can just sell this footage of them and keep making that dough. But we sell it after they save the galaxy of course,” she says with a shrug, “no reason showing the last known footage of a bunch of dead ladies to be choking on dicks.”

The guard nods. “And...what about the commander?” He points at another monitor, one showing Shepard still inside the champagne room, looking extremely dazed while a female krogan continues to ride atop him, grinding against his lap while his body randomly fidgets.

“That could make for a nice blooper reel.” grunts Aria, her hands becoming slimy with her juices as she rubs away at her snatch. “Sure it's not the commander's fault that he didn't know a female krogan could go weeks without getting tired of sex, except yes, yes it is his fault and he's paying the price in the most glorious of manners.”

Shrugging, the guard continues. “It's surprising how everyone's still interested in those Normandy girls, however. I think I've seen a few returns since the first night, and they HAVE been doing greatly!”

“Just don't tell THEM that.” Aria says. “I want them to at least work until their last night. You know when that will be, right?”

“...That's just evil! Er, ma'am.”

“Damn right it is!” Aria says with a laugh.


	4. Varren Night & Epilogue

“Final night, girls, let's make it worth it.”

The other girls hear Miranda, nodding in response despite the fact the Cerberus agent can't see them doing so. While Jack and Tali are in their regular spots, Liara's been moved to a different hole in the wall, bending over the bench far enough that her stomach isn't resting on the bench. Lawson has also been moved to a much lower spot in the walls, remaining level with the other three.

“Thank god,” Liara says, “although I have to admit it's rather odd that we're all positioned so different compared to past evenings. I wonder why?”

“Who knows? Doesn't affect me.” Jack grumbles. “All I know is that it took me another two days to get elcor spunk out of my cunt AGAIN, and if I ever have to do that again I'm gonna fucking take this station down!”

As the bionic says this, Aria pops in with a smile on her lips, addressing the Normandy crew. “Well I have some good news for you then, Jack,” she says, “you won't be dealing with elcor tonight. Or krogan, or turian, or most of the other species tonight.”

“That's a relief...” Miranda sighs. “It's only JUST now that stupid ball of cum broke down inside of me.”

“Likewise.” Liara says. “Although...I don't feel quite relaxed knowing that we won't be handling most of those species this evening.”

“Now that she mentions it...” Tali says, “Aria, if we aren't dealing with the regular clients, what ARE we dealing with?”

Aria grins wickedly. “I guess I did forget to tell you,” she says, not bothering to play innocent, “but at least once a week we let some pet owners come down here and give their varren some relief. It's all legal here, of course.”

“We're going to be fucking varren?!” Jack shouts. “Oh hell no! I'll take as many elcor dicks as you want, but those things are fucking crazy! I am NOT dealing with that!”

“Agreed.” Miranda says. “We'd like to be able to leave Omega with our dignity in tact.”

“Fair enough,” Aria shrugs, “just keep in mind that not doing this will ensure you never get to leave Omega at all.” Hearing that brings the crushing blow of reality down onto the girls before they leave their holes, knowing full well she has a point. Defeated by logic, the girls remain in the holes, muttering to themselves about the ridiculous nature they're about to go through.

“So...Jack.” Miranda says, not at all being judgmental. “I take it you know a lot about varren?”

“I was young, stupid...might have been a little desperate.” mumbles Subject Zero. “They're just really rough, okay? And...other things.”

“Other things?”

“Addicting.” Jack admits. “Just...try not to get intoxicated with them, okay?”

“Anyway girls, it's show time! Better prepare yourselves!” The second Aria leaves the room, several owners bring in varren attached to their leashes, the space pet chomping at the bit as they smell the scent of wet pussy in the room. It doesn't take long for their owners to lose grip on their leashes, with the varren rushing at the ladies to have their way with them. Every one of the Normandy girls are surprised when they feel what must be two long tendril-shaped dicks intertwined with one another pushing inside their pussies, with four small tentacles at the base of their shafts latching onto the pelvic regions. Once the varren are locked in, the beasts pound away at their pussies, with each girl reacting differently to their experience.

“No, god no!” Miranda cries out, watching as varren drool drips onto her body as the beast plows away. “Let me have some dignity, dammit! Just a little sense of dignity! Rmmph!” Despite her pleas, Miranda finds herself sucking on her lower lip, the feeling of varren cock slowly being accepted into her mind as it continues to pound away until it climaxes within her snatch.

“Keelah! Keelah, you fucking beast! Don't you fucking stop! You hear me?! Don't fucking stop!” Tali cries out, her legs wrapping around the varren's body to keep him close. Her teeth are clenched together as she holds onto the bench, breathing heavily while she drools out the side of her mouth. The quarian engineer has no idea what's come over her, as she's become aggressively submissive to the needs of the varren as his cocks stretch her out, making her want their seed in the worst way possible. She seems to recall a conversation with admiral Xen about it having something to do with their primitive nature, but her head is so clouded with the need for varren cum that she forgets what it even is.

Liara doesn't fare much better, trying not to give in as the long varren cocks stretch her stomach out, her face showing signs of concern as she feels the beast's tongue reaching out for her clit. “Oh my god, what is this? Why is this my life?” she whimpers as tears roll down her cheeks. “How did I get to this point? And why...why am I starting to enjoy this? Oh god...what the fuck is wrong with me...?”

Of the four, Jack seems to manage the most resistance, biting down on her lip as she watches the varren pound away at her pussy. “Goddammit, I told myself I was never going to touch one of you again! That Burning Man show was a big mistake, you hear me? Rrrgh...no, Jack, fight it off, dammit! Fight it off...” Her hands ball up into fists, her body tensing up as she breathes heavily, her body sweating profusely as she keeps an eye on the varren's shaft as it pushes against her stomach lining with every thrust. “I didn't cave in to two elcor at once, you think I'm going to give in now? Nnph...no, Jack, stay focused...stay focused...”

Tali cums first, her orgasm spraying against the beast as it floods her body with its jizz, inflating her stomach already. The quarian engineer cries out in beautiful agony, her voice nothing but whimpering jargon by the time the shaft leaves her. As she begins to blubber, she watches as the next varren rushes the hole, not at all hesitant or patient to have his turn with her. Tali's eyes roll back, her tongue hanging out as she quickly accepts the varren cock while eagerly waiting for more.

Miranda's mind has snapped, her tongue sticking out as she smiles at the way her first varren fills her up, bloating her belly up as many other men have done in the past few days. But the sensation of letting a varren cum within her, something more taboo out in the rest of regulated space, sends the adrenaline flowing throughout her body, wanting her to have more varren cum inside her pussy, possibly impregnating her. “God, yes! Fuck yes!” she cries out, drooling at the mouth. “Keep those varren cumming! I want more! Let me have all that varren seed!”

Liara continues to whimper, her mind broken in a different matter as she still has yet to come to terms with the amount of varren cum being dumped inside her stomach, one varren after another sloppily emptying their loads inside her. The asari's stomach inflates to the point that her body rises up off her bench, almost making it hard for the beasts to reach up and penetrate her. This causes one of the varren to grab her ankle in its mouth, pulling her out of the hole and onto the ground. Liara looks back to see a pack of the varren approaching her, with two of them mounting her back, managing to slide both their cocks within her body after all the stretching she's had to endure. Before she can beg them to stop, another varren mounts her from the front, easily sliding his cocks down her throat, muffling her voice as she's forced to remain between the three beasts.

Miranda, already addicted to the idea of being filled with their seed, grunts and groans as they start to plow into her one by one, almost like a factory line with some short stops. “Give it to me!” she begs. “Give me your cum! Make me bloat up with it! Make me look like I'm carrying all of your babies! ERRRGH, fuck!” Miranda holds the bench down again, feeling her juices squirt out around the varren as she makes a mess on the floor, in addition to all the cum oozing out of her pussy.

Jack, who has been able to hold out the longest of the group, finally caves in to her own temptations. “Goddammit, fuck it! Just cum in me already you bastards!” she demands. “You hear me?! Give me your cum already! Breed me like I'm the Varren Queen Jack I was known to be! Yeah! Keep it coming, boys! Keep it coming!”

Soon enough, Jack becomes so eager to get their cum that she slides out of the hole, getting on all fours to present herself to the beasts. “Just keep going, you asshats! Make me your queen again! Breed me already!” Without hesitation, whatever varren isn't already plowing at the others is piling onto Jack, her scent being the strongest to their noses. The varren start to pile onto her, their cocks grinding at her body while only a small handful of them manage to break into her holes, filling her up every which way with their seed until her stomach has blown up, pleasing the bionic.

Hours pass as the girls are met with varren after varren, almost no sign of stopping as their bellies keep inflating and deflating with their jizz. By the time the line of pet beasts has finished, all four girls are out of their holes, laying on the ground in a heap of varren seed. Liara's expression resembles that of a thousand yard stare, having seen things she wish she hadn't after the experience with the varren. Miranda, Tali, and Jack all sport the same expression, their eyes rolled back while their tongues stick out of their curled lips, with Jack still somehow managing to lick at the cum puddle her cheek rests in.

“Very good work, girls.” Aria says, walking in as she counts credits on her omni-tool. “It looks like you managed to pay off that debt already. Though you should consider yourselves lucky, as some extra time was bought for you to make that money back.”

“Whuh...time?” Miranda says in a dazed state, picking her head off the floor. “What do you mean time? I'd swear we almost didn't make it.”

“Well, you were almost there...” Aira says, a laugh forcing its way through her mouth as she tries to hold back the thought. “But then your commander decided to get a little...hahaha...ambitious...with one of the strippers in Afterlife.”

“Wh-what's that mean...?” Liara asks, finally coming out of her coma.

“Let's just say that Shepard should know better than to let a female krogan sit on his lap for so long, especially when their stamina outmatches his.”

Despite their mood, despite being covered in cum, and despite likely having lost all dignity over the matter...the girls slowly start to laugh along with Aria over the matter. “Oh god, Shepard...” Miranda sighs, “you're certainly no Captain Kirk.”

“And let's let this be a lesson for all of you,” Aria reminds them, “the next time you decide to play a game of poker with me, don't. Got it?”

“Yeah...yeah...” Jack sighs, curling up into a ball. “Sorry, guys.”

“Ehhhh...no big deal in the end, right?” Tali asks. “We did eventually have fun, right?”

“Right,” says Miranda as she slowly stands up, her legs wobbling after days of not being on her feet, “but...it's best we still not bring this up ever again.”

“Agreed.” Liara says. “Now, where are our clothes?”

##

Weeks had past for Kelly Chambers after she had put in a mail order for a blu-ray that she had discovered hovering around the extranet. When she finally manages to get into her room, she unwraps the paper wrapping around it, eager to play it. After popping it into the entertainment system, she sits back on her bed, watching as the video starts up.

“Ugh, all this to get to the good stuff?” Kelly asks herself, reaching for the remote. “Come on, I wanna watch Miranda get plowed by some varren! Lemme see how she reacts to that!” Once she skips to the moment where her companions on the Normandy get plowed by her favorite beast to mate with, she starts to run her fingers under her pants, moaning as her fingers start to do their thing...

“Chambers!”

“GAH! Miss Lawson!” Kelly jumps from the sudden interruption, removing her hand from her groin immediately. Her superior walks in without notice, leering at her with the iciest of stares. “It's not what it looks like! I was, um, I was just-”

“Watching a movie filmed in Omega of myself and the others, which was all done without our consent?”

“...Okay, so this is exactly what it looks like.” Kelly sighs. “How did you know about-”

“Cerberus agent, remember? I know all too well how to keep tabs on any and all information that this ship holds. Also, a bit suspicious that a blu-ray would be delivered in such shady packaging, don't you agree?”

“I guess...” Kelly says, her cheeks blushing. “So...am I in trouble?”

Without another word said between them, Miranda sits down on Kelly's bed, laying on one side as her eyes lock onto the screen. “We start from the beginning. I'm curious to see how I look on video. ”

“Uh, okay...” says an unsure Kelly, going back to the start.

“And if I ask you to touch me, you touch me. Otherwise, yes, there MAY be a punishment.”

“Yes, Miss Lawson.” Kelly replies meekly, though her cheeks blush at the thought.


End file.
